Live in hell!
by tsuki17
Summary: Hallo meine lieben Leser! Ich schreibe dies hier um euch darauf aufmerksam zu machen das meine Geschichte nur noch auf animexx fortgesetzt wird! Ich hoffe das sich einige von euch dort hin verirren werden und wir uns dort bald mal wieder sehen! Lg tsuki
1. Each day the same

Prolog: Each day the same  
  
Rating: R (slash, rape!?, depri, incest)  
  
Paring: Überraschung  
  
Anmerkung der Autorin: Es ist meine erste Geschichte! Ich habe so was noch nie geschrieben und es ist nur ein Versuch. Ihr müsst mir sagen ob ich weiterschreiben soll oder ob ich überhaupt kein Talent habe. Dann, lasse ich nämlich weitere Schreibversuche und beschränke mich wieder auf das Lesen von Geschichten deren Autoren wirkliches Talent haben.  
  
Harry Potter und seine "Freunde" gehören wie immer nicht mir.  
  
Da ich sehr viel lese kann es sein das leichte Ähnlichkeiten zu verschiedenen Geschichten auftauchen. Das habe ich aber nicht bewusst gemacht, ich hab mich bemüht alles von anderen Geschichten weg zu lassen. Falls doch jemand etwas lesen sollte was eindeutig von einer anderen Geschichte stammt, der möge mir doch bitte bescheid sagen. Danke!!!  
  
Ich habe evtl. bald eine Betaleserin, dieser Teil ist jedoch noch nicht Betagelesen und mein Rechtschreibprogramm ist auch echt im Eimer. Ich hab versucht die größten Fehler zu verbessern, aber es werden sicher noch einige versteckt sein. Also, bei so einer Entdeckung, bitte einfach drüber lesen.  
  
Each day the same  
  
Spärliches Sonnenlicht kam durch die wenigen spalten der kleinen Holztür. Winzige Staubteilchen bewegten sich in der Luft. Stechend grüne Augen beobachteten den bizarren Tanz der Staubteile und versuchten einen Sinn in dem ganzen zu finden. Einen sinn für die schmerzen, einen sinn für das leben, einen sinn fürs kämpfen! Für all das und vieles mehr suchte er bereits seit einer sehr langen seit einen Sinn, nur einen einzigen. Doch gefunden hatte er noch keinen. Harry James Potter, der Held der gesamten Zaubererwelt saß hier, in dem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe seiner Muggel Verwandten. Im gleichen Schrank in dem er die ersten 11 Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte und wie immer in seinem leben saß er hier mit schmerzen. Eigentlich sollte er sich an schmerzen langsam mal gewohnt haben doch dieses Jahr kamen zu den schmerzen seines Körpers noch die in seiner Seele dazu. „ KOMM HER!!!"brüllte eine laute stimme durchs ganze Haus und zerstörte die bis eben noch so friedlich aussehende Szene. Harry stand sofort auf und beeilte sich so schnell wie möglich dem Befehl zu folgen. ER hatte schnell gelernt das es in diesen Sommerferien wichtiger den je war seinen Verwanden zu gehorchen. Denn sein Onkel hatte noch mehr Wut auf ihn als er sich das hätte jemals vorstellen können. Welchen Grund er dafür hatte, blieb Harry aber ein Geheimnis. Schnell eilte er ins Wohnzimmer und lies sich zu Füßen des im Sessel sitzenden gewichtigen Mannes nieder. Dies erinnerte ihn sehr an Voldemort und nun konnte er sich auch vorstellen wie erwachsene Männer vor ihm am Boden kriechen, wenn selbst er, Harry Potter, vor diesem Muggel am Boden knien musste weil er ja unter seiner würde war. Harry senkte demütig den Kopf und wartete auf den nächsten Befehl.  
  
Vernon Dursley sah sich zufrieden den am Boden knienden Jungen an und musterte ihn sorgfältig. Die dreckigen viel zu weiten Anziehsachen die schon fast weiße Haut, der dünne aber kräftige Körper und das hübsche Gesicht mit diesen großen leuchtend grünen Augen. Sein Neffe war hübsch, keine frage. Und endlich nach langer harter Arbeit hatte er es auch endlich geschafft diesem dickköpfigem Engel vor im etwas Respekt einzubläuen. „Näher!!!"Vernon verbreitete seine Beine einladend damit der Junge gleich wusste was Sache war. Ja! Dachte er sich mit einem dreckigen grinsen im Gesicht. Nach langen Jahren der Erziehung tat er endlich ohne Wiederworte was er sagte. Er war sehr zufrieden als er beobachtet wie Harry auf seinen knien ganz zwischen seine Beine krabbelte und dort auf Anweisung wartete. „Mach deine Arbeit! Aber sorgfältig. Du weißt was dir sonst blüht!"  
  
Bereits bei dem ersten Befehl seines Onkels wusste Harry auf was das hinauslaufen würde. Doch er wehrte sich nicht. Warum auch? Es gab nicht wofür es sich noch lohnen würde sich weiter hin zu wehren. Früher! Ja, früher da hatte er noch einen. Die ersten 11 Jahre seines Lebens hatte er immer noch die Hoffnung hier raus zu kommen. Es war nicht viel, aber es war etwas. Dann, hatte er doch tatsächlich gemeint es geschafft zu haben als er nach Hogwarts durfte, wie naiv er doch war ernsthaft zu glauben er währe in dieser Neuen Welt willkommen. Er dachte er hätte endlich Freunde die zu ihm halten. Tja, er hatte sich mal wieder geiert. Was sind das denn für Freunde die nur bei einen sind wenn sie was von einen wollen, die auf einen Eifersüchtig sind wegen etwas wofür man nichts kann und auch eigentlich gar nicht will. Er rutschte immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf zwischen die Beine seines Onkels und konnte bereits seinen Geruch wahrnehmen. Er wahr erregt, wie immer. Harry kannte in gar nicht anders als erregt. Jede Fettschwarte am Körper seines Onkels kannte er bereits zu Genüge. Seit dem er sich erinnern konnte hatte sein Onkel in bei sich im Bett haben wollen. Aber nur wenn Petunia nicht da war. Harry war sich bewusst das seine Tante und sein Cousin von allem wussten es aber gekonnt ignorierten. Aber was kümmerte ihn das. Er kannte es nicht anders! Zügig richtete er sich auf und bewegte sich noch ein Stück vorwärts. Eine seiner viel zu dünnen Hände bewegte sich auf sein angesteuertes Ziel zu. Die deutlich sichtbare Ausbuchtung in der Hose seines Onkels. Geschmeidig legte er seine Hand auf die erwachende Erregen und begann sie durch die Hosen hindurch zu massieren. Freudig erhob sie sich weiter in Richtung Harrys Hand und bat um Freiheit. Schnell öffnete er die Hosen seines Onkels und zog mit einem gekonnten Handgriff die stattliche Erregung heraus. Der Geruch seines Onkels wurde immer intensiver, bei jedem Atemzug inhalierte er die Ausdünstungen von dessen Körper. Federleicht strich er über das feste Fleisch, hauchte hier und da darüber und koste mit seiner Zunge jede einzelne Ader nach. Hätte ein außenstehender hier zugeschaut, währe er wahrscheinlich der Auffassung gewesen das dies alles aus freien stücken geschieht. Doch Harry wusste nur ganz genau was sein Onkel von ihm erwartete. Er wollte nicht einfach einen Blowjob, Nein, er wollte Gefühl. Er wollte das es Harry gefällt, oder es zumindest so aussieht. Er verlangt Hingabe, und Harry versuchte dem gerecht zu werden. Immer wieder benutze er seine Zunge und lauschte neben bei auf die stöhnenden von großem Genus deutenden Geräusche Vernons. Mit einer Hand knetete, massierte er die mächtigen Hoden und die andere wanderte immer weiter nach oben und streichelte Bauch und Brust. All das geschieht wie von selbst. Eine automatische Handlung, gut eingeübt und eingeprügelt. Harry würde das alles wohl nie vergessen. „Was würden wohl die Leute in Hogwarts denken wenn sie das wüsten? Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich vor mir ekeln, sagen das ich doch selbst schuld bin weil ich zu schwach bin um mich selbst zu verteidigen. Ja, das wurden sie sagen und dann würden sie sich von mir abwenden. Nun, die Slytherins vielleicht nicht. Draco würde mich so was von fertig machen bis ich freiwillige gehe. Gehen, vielleicht sollte ich genau das machen weg gehen. Vielleicht für immer, einfach verschwinden mich auflösen. Ich wollte schon soo lange mal meine Eltern kennen lernen. Und dann, dann könnte ich auch Sirius wieder sehn. Alle schmerzen währen weg, all das leid und die Einsamkeit. Das ist was ich will, nicht mehr allein sein und keine schmerzen mehr!"Während Harry tief in Gedanken versunken zu einem folgenschweren Entschluss kommt. „Arbeitet"er immer noch sehr fleißig auf dem wie wild pochenden, harten Fleisch seines Onkels.  
  
„Ahhhh..... jaaaaaaaa!"Mit diesem unterdrückten grunzenden Schrei ergoss sich Vernon in den Mund seines Neffen. Mit beiden Händen hatte er den Kopf fest zwischen seine Beine und damit fest auf seinen Schwanz gedrückt. Nun sah er mit starker Begeisterung zu wie Harry fleißig und mit viel Eifer das Sperma schluckte und im Anschluss alles mit seiner Zunge Sauberlecktee. Anschließend verpackte er alles wieder ordentlich in seinen Hosen und blieb dann wieder still und mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm sitzen. „Gut, wie ich sehe bist du doch zu irgendwas zu gebrauchen. Und nun verschwinde!! Ich will in den Nächsten stunden nichts mehr von dir hörn oder sehn!"Damit gab Vernon ihm einen kräftigen tritt in den Magen.  
  
Harry rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und beeilte sich in seinen Schrank zu kommen. Kaum das die Tür geschlossen wahr, rollte er sich zusammen und versuchte die schmerzen die seinen Bauch und auch einige andere stellen seines Körpers schon wieder befielen zu verdrängen. Völlig fertig mit seinem Leben schlief der junge der lebt ein und hoffte inständig nie wieder aufwachen zu müssen. 


	2. No change

Rating: R (slash, rape!?, depri, Inzest)  
  
Paring: Überraschung  
  
Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich möchte hiermit allen lieben kommi Schreibern danken die mir so gut zugesprochen haben. Hier ist der zweite Teil. Ich finde in nicht so klasse, irgend was daran stimmt nicht. Wenn ihr also noch Vorschläge habt wie ich etwas besser schreiben oder anders schreiben kann/soll, nur her damit.  
  
Ich habe eine Beta!!! Juhu!! Danke Fränzi!!  
  
Großes knuddel noch mal für meine ganzen Lieben kommi Schreiber.  
  
No change  
  
Feine Nebelschwaden krochen unter der geschlossenen Tür hindurch. Ehemals reines und heilendes Wasser verschwand mit einem nie gelüfteten Geheimnis und leisen Geräuschen im Abfluss! Nichts hinterlassend, außer der Erinnerung an seine Anwesenheit.  
  
Mit starrem Blick beobachtete er wie das blutige Wasser von seinem Körper im Abfluss verschwand. Ja, das Wasser hatte seine äußeren schmerzen gelindert und seine Wunden gereinigt, doch konnte es nichts gegen die Schmerzen in ihm tun. Harry stieg mit gesenktem Kopf aus der Dusche. Als er nach dem Handtuch greifen wollte warf er einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel und was er sah sollte ihn eigentlich entsetzen. Doch tat es das schon lange nicht mehr. Er nahm alles wie in einem Traum wahr, er wusste was geschieht, doch konnte und wollte er sich nicht wehren. Er hatte das verdient! Ja, er war schuld, dass so viele Menschen gestorben sind. Und nun sollte er dafür bezahlen. Sein magerer Körper war übersäht mit großen blauen Flecken in den verschiedensten Färbungen. Eine seiner Rippen stach sehr deutlich in einem tiefen Schwarz hervor. Seinen Magen zierte ein Bluterguss der besonderen Art. Mit seinem roten Ton sah er äußerst gefährlich aus. Und zu allem Überfluss zogen sich dünne blutige Striemen seinen gesamten Körper entlang. Sein Onkel hatte sich ein neues Spielzeug besorgt!  
  
Er schaute ihn sich genau an, ihn, seinen Neffen wie er vor ihm stand. Nackt, mit seinen Markierungen auf und in sich. ER war wunderschön! Noch hatte er ihn nicht bemerkt, aber selbst wenn, würde er sich nicht mehr wehren. Er vermisste es schon fast, wie sich der Kleine immer geziert hatte und am Ende doch nicht entkommen konnte. Doch jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, war er dieser abnormalen Schule schon fast dankbar. Denn irgendwas musste während des letzten Schuljahres geschehen sein, sonst hätte Harry das nie zugelassen. Fast 16 Jahre hatte er sich gewehrt, es war ihm egal ,dass es nichts brachte. Aber seit Anfang dieser Sommerferien war er gefügiger denn je und das wiederum machte ihn unheimlich geil.  
  
Harry richtete seine trüben Augen auf die Spiegelung seines Onkels. Langsam drehte sich dieser um und verschloss gewissenhaft die Tür. Mit einem nur allzu bekannten Glitzern in den Augen schaute er Harry an. Er kannte seinen Onkel, er wusste was nun kommen würde. Langsam drehte er sich um und ging vor seinen Füßen in die Knie. Die stechenden Schmerzen in seinem Unterleib verdrängte er sorgfältig. „Zieh mich aus!"Die Stimme Vernons war von Erregung und Vorfreude belegt.  
  
Seine schmalen Hände machten sich auf den Weg den Gürtel seines Morgenmantels zu entfernen. „Oh, wie es mich anmacht, dieses wunderschöne, schlaue und mutige Geschöpf gebrochen zu haben. Dort sitzt er, völlig schutzlos, mir ausgeliefert. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will und er wird noch nicht mal versuchen sich zu wehren."Deutlich konnte er spüren wie bei diesem Gedanken sein Schwanz zu wachsen begann. Mit einem mehr als lüsternen Blick wartete er, bis Harry ihm den Morgenmantel über die Schultern geschoben hatte. Nur um den schmalen Körper sofort an sich zu drücken und ihre Leisten aneinander zu reiben.  
  
ER spürte sie, die Erregung, wie sie sich gegen sein eigenes Fleisch bewegte. Die glatte schwitzige Haut seines Onkels drückte sich an ihn und Harry wusste, was erwatet wurde. Wie eine überdimensionale Katze schmiegte er sich an ihn, fing an ihn zu streicheln, zu küssen, sich gegen ihn zu bewegen. Er spürte, wie große klumpige Hände sich über seinen Körper nach unten bewegten. Er drückte sich gegen sie und machte kleine Geräusche, von denen er wusste, dass sie Vernon noch mehr anheizten. Er fühlte sich schmutzig, obwohl er gerade geduscht hatte, doch in der Nähe seines Onkels fühlte er sich immer schmutzig. „Ob andere es mir ansehen können? Vielleicht haben sie mich deswegen nie richtig gemocht und mich angelogen! Sie haben bestimmt gesehen, wie schmutzig und hässlich ich bin. Ich bin kein Held! Ich bin ein Nichts. Wahrscheinlich haben sie es von Anfang an gewusst und mich angelogen und in dem Glauben gelassen, sie währen meine Freunde. Nur wenige haben mich nie angelogen! Ja, drei Menschen, bei dehnen ich es am wenigsten gedacht hatte, haben mir immer die Wahrheit direkt vor Augen geführt. Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen dankbar sein?"Trotz seiner trüben Gedanken kümmerte sich Harry sehr fürsorglich um den vor Lust und Erregung zitterten Körper vor ihm.  
  
„Oh wie ich diesen Körper liebe!!! Das zarte Fleisch, die geschmeidigen Bewegungen und diese kleinen Töne, die mich bereits fast kommen lassen." Sein Schwanz pochte und zuckte exstatisch. Vor knapp einer Stunde hatte er diesen Körper das letzte mal in Besitz genommen und doch brauchte er ihn wieder. Und zwar jetzt sofort!  
  
Er sah, dass Vernon fast so weit war und legte sich auf den weichen, lilanen Badezimmerteppich. Sofort kam er über ihn und rieb sich frenetisch an Harrys Körper. Er starrte die Zimmerdecke an. "Ich wusste nicht, dass wir im Bad eine gelbe Decke haben! Eine gelbe Decke, grüne Wände und einen lilanen Badezimmerteppich?! Wer macht denn so was?"Harry glitt immer mehr in seine eigene Welt und seine Gedanken hinab, nur um nicht hier in diesem Badezimmer am Boden liegen zu müssen. Er wollte nicht die fetten Speckrollen seines Onkels auf seiner Haut spüren, die dicken Finger, die sich ihren Weg an jede Stelle seines Körpers bahnten, den stinkenden Mund auf seinem und diese Zunge, die mit seiner spielte. Er wollte es nicht, es machte ihm Angst und es ekelte ihn vor sich selbst, dass er das zuließ, aber er hatte es verdient. Er brauchte diese Strafe, schließlich war das nur gerecht. Aber bald wird es vorbei sein! Für immer! Ja, darauf freute sich Harry, dass es vorbei sein wird! „AHHHHHHH......!!!!!!!!" Hinter seinen Augen explodierten unzählige Lichtblitze, Schmerz überschwemmte seinen Körper, als sein Onkel mit rauer Gewalt in ihn eindrang. Er spürte, wie die alten Risse von Neuem zu bluten anfingen und somit das wiederholte Eindringen erleichterten. Große starke Hände kneteten, zerrten und schlugen den dünnen Körper vor sich in einer Intensität, die augenblicklich seine Wunden wieder zum Bluten brachte.  
  
„Ohhhh....ahhhhhh....!!!!"Lautes Grunzen und Stöhnen erfüllte das Badezimmer der Dursleys, als das Oberhaupt dieser doch so ordentlichen und vorbildlichen Familie, seinen eigenen Neffen bis fast zur Besinnungslosigkeit fickte.  
  
Petunia Dursley verharrte in ihrer Bewegung, als sie die lauten, unmissverständlichen Geräusche aus dem Bad im oberen Stock hörte. Ihre Hände fingen an, zu zittern. Mit einem unendlich traurigen Blick bedachte sie ihren in sich zusammengesunkenen Sohn, der am Küchentisch saß.  
  
Oh ja, sie wusste, was ihr Mann bereits seit fast 16 Jahren tat. Und sie wahr unendlich froh, dass es Harry war, den er im Augenblick in seinen Fängen hatte. Es tat ihr nicht leid um Harry, diesem nichtsnutzigen Nichts, dass ihrer Meinung nach nicht einmal eine Berechtigung hatte, auf dieser Welt zu sein. Nein, es war ihr Sohn, um den sie sich sorgte. 11 Jahre lang hatte ihr Ehemann seine Wut und Gelüste an Harry auslassen können. Doch seit dieser auf seiner abnormalen Schule war, wurde Vernon immer aggressiver gegen sie und ihren gemeinsamen Sohn. Sie hatte keine Sicherheit, aber sie vermutete stark, dass er Dudley nicht nur schlug. Er würde ihm nie das antun, was er Harry antat, da war sie sich sicher. Aber etwas tat er! Denn schon allein die zusammengesunkene Gestalt ihres Lieblings sprach Bände.  
  
„JAAAAAAAAAAAAA............!!!!!!"Petunia und Dudley zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Ihr Blick glitt automatisch zur Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte.   
  
Er spürte ihn in sich! Wie er sich bewegte, raus, rein, raus, rein, immer schneller und schneller. Es tat so weh, so unbeschreiblich weh! Er versuchte angestrengt an etwas anderes zu denken um diese Schmerzen zu vergessen. Er fühlte sich mal wieder, als würde er in der Mitte gespalten. Jedes mal, immer wieder und wieder. Er wollte nicht hier sein, er wollte weg, einfach nur weg. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, während sein Onkel ihn weiterhin mit voller Kraft auf den Oberkörper schlug und seine „Männlichkeit"in Harrys Körper rammte. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei ergoss sich Vernon in Harry. ER spürte, wie Vernon sich tief in ihn begrub und ihn schmerzhaft in die Rippen boxte. Und dann fühlte er ES! Sein warmes Sperma, wie es sich in ihm verteilte und brandmarkte. „Du gehörst mir Harry, ganz allein mir! Das hast du schon immer und das wirst du auch bis zum Schluss bleiben.", waren die letzten gehauchten Worte, bevor Vernon Dursley sich aus seinem Neffen zurück zog und diesen allein auf dem mit Blut und Sperma überzogenen Badezimmerteppich liegen lies. 


	3. The other side

The other side  
  
PLOP,...PLOP,...PLOP,... Sachte tropfte das Wasser in seinen, seit Uhrzeiten vorbestimmten Pfaden die alten Steine herunter, nur um sich in einer kleinen Pfütze am Fußboden wieder zu vereinen. . Eine dunkle Gestalt saß hinter einem großen pechschwarzen Schreibtisch und verfolgte mit intensivem Blick die Reise der winzigen Wassertropfen. Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Meister der Zaubertränke, fand keinen Schlaf in dieser unheilverkündeten Nacht. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Etwas lag in der Luft, etwas war falsch, nur was, das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht herausfinden. Zum tausendsten mal verfluchte er seine Herkunft, oder wohl eher die damit verbundenen Fähigkeiten. „Grübelst du schon wieder über die Ungerechtigkeit deines Lebens, Severus?", erklang die leicht belustigt klingende Stimme aus einer dunklen Ecke. „Tom! Ich habe dich gar nicht reinkommen hören. Gibt es Probleme?"  
  
Tom Vorlost Riddle trat mit gemächlichen Schritten aus dem Schatten hervor, nur um seinen langjährigen und guten Freund einen nachdenklichen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund. Etwas stimmte nicht und Severus hielt es anscheinend nicht für nötig ihn einzuweihen. „Sag mir Severus, habe ich mir unsere Freundschaft und unser Vertrauen zueinander in all den langen Jahren nur eingebildet? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich, ausgerechnet dich, so wenig kenne als das ich nicht merken würde, wenn du dich selbst mit etwas quälst?"Langsam bewegte er sich auf den Schreibtisch zu. "Vor einigen Jahren hattest du Geheimnisse vor mir. Okay, jeder hat seine kleinen Geheimnisse. Aber dich haben deine an den Rand des Todes getrieben und bis heute hast du mit niemandem darüber geredet. Und jetzt! Sieh dich an, Severus! Du schläfst seit Jahren nicht mehr wirklich gut, aber in den letzten paar Wochen, seitdem du wieder hier bei uns bist, hast du dich noch kein einziges mal ausgeruht. Du sitzt nur hier und starrst dem Wasser beim Weiterwandern zu!"  
  
Er wusste, dass sie sich Sorgen machten, besonders Tom. Sie waren und sind immer noch wie eine Familie, jeder von ihnen macht sich Sorgen um die anderen. Und im Augenblick war er das Sorgenkind. Na ja, eigentlich war er bereits seit 16 Jahren das Sorgenkind! Besonders Narzissa und Tom pflegten und hegten ihn, als wäre er ein verwundeter kleiner Welpe. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er schmunzeln. Ja, sie waren seine Familie. Doch konnte er ihnen wirklich alles anvertrauen? Würden sie es verstehen? Musternd wanderte sein Blick über den am Schreibtisch sitzenden Lord Voldemort. Niemand würde ihn so erkennen. Er sah aus wie früher, genau wie in seiner Schulzeit. Es hatte ihn sehr viel Kraft gekostet, seine jetzige Gestalt wieder in diese Form zu bringen, aber er hatte es hervorragend gemeistert. Nun ja, eigentlich hätte das ganze kein Problem darstellen sollen. Aber durch diesen fehlgeleiteten Fluch hatte er einige Zeit keinen Zugriff auf seine Fähigkeiten und erst mit den Jahren kamen diese teilweise wieder zurück. Sein Blick wanderte über den jugendlichen Körper seines Meisters und besten Freundes. Ein tiefer Blick von seinen durchdringenden Augen und er wusste, dass er ihm alles anvertrauen konnte. Nur wollte er dies auch? Wollte er das sein Freund, sein Familienersatz, von den so schmerzlichen Erinnerungen und Erlebnissen wusste. In Gedanken versunken, wanderte sein Blick zurück zu dem kleinen Fluss, der sich seinen Weg die Steine hinunter bahnte. „Etwas wird heute Nacht geschehen, Tom! Und ich werde deine Hilfe benötigen, um alles zum Guten zu wenden. Ich kann dir noch nicht mehr sagen, da ich selbst noch nichts Näheres weiß. Aber ich hoffe, dass du mir vertraust um mir hierbei zu helfen. Würdest du das für mich tun? Mir heute Nacht bedingungslos vertrauen, egal worum es geht?"  
  
„Ja!", kam die unmittelbare Antwort. Riddle musste darüber nicht im mindesten nachdenken! Dieser Mann dort hinter dem Schreibtisch, war einer der wenigen Leute, die er in sein Herz gelassen hatte. Er liebte ihn wie einen Bruder und würde es nicht noch einmal verkraften ihn so am Boden und kurz vorm Ende zu sehen wie vor 16 Jahren. Denn in einem war er sich sicher, egal was heute Nacht geschah, es war seinem Freund mehr als wichtig, dass es zu seinen Gunsten verlief. Keinesfalls würde er zulassen, dass etwas, was seinem Freund das erste mal seit so langer Zeit wirklich wichtig war, nicht klappte. „ARGHHH...........!"Ein unterdrückter Schmerzlaut beförderte ihn auf den schnellsten Wege wieder ins hier und jetzt. Erschrocken blickte er auf seinen, in sich zusammengesunkenen Freund. Mit schnellen Schritten näherte er sich der gekrümmten Gestalt und lies sich neben ihr auf dem Boden nieder.  
  
Plötzlicher Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper, Schwärze umfing ihn wie ein seidiger Umhang. Etwas vertrautes war da, bei ihm, versuchte ihm etwas mitzuteilen. „ Rette ihn Severus! Er ist unser. Rette ihn!", hörte er eine ihm nur allzu vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf wispern. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, brachen Sturzbäche von Gefühlen über ihm herein, die nicht die seinigen waren. Angst, Einsamkeit, Ekel, Mutlosigkeit und Schmerz waren nur einige der stärksten, die sich über seinen Körper und seinen Geist hermachten. ER fühlte wie diese Gefühle ihn mit sich zogen, sich an ihn klammerten als wäre er ihre letzte Rettung. Ihre Schmerzen, die er in sich spürte, die Schreie, die zu seinen wurden, übermäßiger Ekel vor sich selbst und riesige Angst vor der Einsamkeit übermannten ihn. Severus Snape, Todesser, Meister der Zaubertränke und gefürchtetster Lehrer in Hogwarts brach unter den Anstürmen der Gefühle entgültig zusammen und floh in die Sicherheit versprechende Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosigkeit. 


	4. The last way out

The last way out  
  
Hallo alle zusammen!!!! Ich möchte mich hier noch mal bei allen meinen Lieben Kommi Schreibern bedanken. Nur wegen euch hab ich überhaupt weiter geschrieben, also bloß nicht aufhören.   
  
Nun zur Geschichte. Wie sicher alle wissen gehört mir nichts, außer der Idee zu dieser Geschichte und möglicherweise neu erscheinende Figuren.  
  
Ich habe alle Harry Potter gelesen, nur den letzten nicht. Ich weiß im groben was drin vorkommt, aber eben nicht alles.  
  
Einiges in meiner Geschichte könnte anders sein als im Buch also bitte nicht wundern.  
  
Wenn euch etwas auffällt das sich nicht gut anhört oder einfach nicht reinzupassen scheint. Bitte einfach sagen! Danke!!   
  
Fränzi: Hei, ich hab mich schon gewundert wo du steckst!! Hoffe es geht dir gut und du bekommst das Problem wieder auf die reihe. knuddel  
  
The last way out  
  
Leise rasselnde Atemgeräusche erfüllten die Luft.  
  
Schwere Schritte entfernten sich von dem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 in Surrey.  
  
Harry versuchte angestrengt die Schmerzen in seinem Körper zu vergessen. Heute hatte sein Onkel sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Nein, eigentlich schon die letzten Wochen über benahm er sich außergewöhnlich "fürsorglich" ihm gegenüber. Durch seinen momentanen Urlaub hatte er natürlich viel Zeit dafür. Harry entkam ein ersticktes Lachen, wobei ihm sein gesamter Brustkorb von Neuem die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg zu seiner eingefallenen und blutigen Wange hinunter. Kein einziger seiner sogenannten Freunde hatten sich in den letzten Wochen auch nur einmal blicken lassen. Obwohl sie es doch versprochen hatten! Aber wer brauchte die denn schon? "ICH ganz bestimmt nicht. 11 Jahre hatte ich niemanden, dann werde ich das jetzt wohl auch schaffen.", wisperte er leise vor sich hin. Ein leises Schluchzen entfleuchte seinen aufgesprungenen Lippen, weitere Tränen benetzten seine Wangen und wuschen ihm das Blut in kleinen Bächen hinunter. Mit zitterten Händen entfernte er eine kleine Holzplatte im Boden und griff hinein.  
  
Nachdenklich drehte und wendete er das kleine Fläschchen in seiner Hand. Er wusste, dass es etwas magisches war, aber schreckte das ihn schon lange nicht mehr ab. Lila und silbern glänzend schimmerte die Flüssigkeit vor sich hin. Es gehörte ihm. Harry! Doch sollte er es ihm wieder geben? Er hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass dieses kleine Fläschchen einen sehr großen Schaden anrichten konnte. Nachdenklich sah er sich im Spiegel seines Zimmers an. Sein blaues Auge, das bereits begonnen hatte, wieder abzuschwellen, war wohl das auffälligste Zeichen, dass ihm sein Vater ihn den letzten Jahren gegeben hatte. Er hatte Harry so gehasst, dafür das er einfach gegangen ist, auf diese blöde Schule und er musste sich hier mit seinem kranken Vater herumprügeln. JA, sein Vater hatte angefangen, seine angestaute Wut an ihm und seiner Mutter auszulassen. Doch für die aufgestaute Lust hatte er noch kein wirkliches Ventil gefunden. Doch in dem letzten Jahr hatte sich Dudley körperlich verändert. Wie jeder Junge in seinem Alter ist er gewachsen und hatte etwas mehr auf seine Ernährung geachtet. Hätte er gewusst, was das für folgen hatte, hätte er sich das bestimmt zweimal überlegt.  
  
Nachts kam sein Vater zu ihm ins Zimmer und legte sich nackt zu ihm ins Bett. Er hatte geschlafen, nicht wahrgenommen wer da bei ihm war. Doch das hatte sich schnell geändert, spätestens als er die feuchten Lippen seines Erzeugers auf den seinen spürte, wusste er, was passieren würde. Er versuchte, sich zu wehren, doch half alles nichts. Die großen Hände wanderten seinen Körper hinunter, in eine Region die außer ihm selbst noch nie jemand berührt hatte. Und jetzt? Jetzt spiele sein eigener Vater mit seinem Penis. Stöhnend presste sich der verschwitzte Körper an seinen. "Hör mir gut zu, Sohn! Du weißt was ich will, und ich will, das du es mir freiwillig gibst. Erinnere dich daran, was ich mache, wenn du es nicht tust!" Dudleys Gegenwehr kam sofort zum erliegen, stattdessen hob er zögerlich die Hand und legte sie um den steifen Schaft seines Vaters.  
  
"KRABOOM.....!" Dudley zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als ihn der laute Knall der zuschlagenden Haustür aus seinen Erinnerungen riss. Ach ja, seine Eltern waren heute zu Freunden eingeladen, um zu feiern, das sie ein schwules Pärchen aus der Nachbarschaft weggeekelt hatten. Im Ekel verzog er das Gesicht, aber nicht im Ekel für das schwule Pärchen. Nein! Er ekelte sich vor seinem Vater. Er war der Haupträdelsführer gegen das Paar. Doch im Geheimen, hinter verschlossenen Türen, fickte und schlug er seit 16 Jahren seinen Neffen und tyrannisierte seine gesamte Familie mit seiner Wut und Gier. Er hasste ihn und hatte wirklich darauf gehofft, dass diese seltsamen Freunde von Harry dieses Jahr kamen und endlich einmal mitbekämen, was denn hier so vor sich ging. Doch keiner kam, nicht einmal eine Eule war in der Nähe ihres Hauses gewesen.  
  
Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er mit blassen Wangen das winzige lehre Loch unter dem Holzboden durchsuchte. Wo war es, verdammt! Er hatte es doch hier reingelegt! Wo kann es nur hingekommen sein? Es ist doch sonst nie jemand hier unten, im Schrank! Harry war verzweifelt. Das durfte doch nicht war sein! Er wollte doch nichts weiter als seinen Frieden und selbst der wurde ihm anscheinend nicht gegönnt. Doch so leicht ließ er sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Langsam und unter großen Schmerzen versuchte er, sich aufzurichten und den Schrank in Richtung Küche zu verlassen. Trotz stand ihm in den Augen. Seit langer Zeit hatte er wieder ein richtiges Ziel, das es hieß, erreicht zu werden. Robbend bewegte er sich in Richtung Küche. Sein Brustkorb brannte und stach, immer wieder fingen alte Peitschenwunden zu bluten an und verschmutzten den ganzen Boden. Er versuchte, sich auf die Beine zu stellen, aber durch die fürsorgliche Pflege seines Onkels war es ihm unmöglich, seine Beine zu benutzen ohne dabei einen penetrant stechenden Schmerz im Unterleib zu verspüren. Als er endlich nach einer Ewigkeit in der Küche ankam, lehnte er sich als aller erstes an den mit 4 Schlössern versperrten Kühlschrank und versuchte wieder etwas Luft in seinen gequetschten Brustkorb zu zwängen. Mit Tränen in den Augen versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Er war kaum dazu in der Lage, seine Hand zu heben, um sich eine störende Strähne seines nachtschwarzen langen Haares aus den Augen zu schieben, ohne dabei außer Atem zu kommen. Nur langsam beruhigte sich der abgemagerte und zerschlagene Körper. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte Harry am Kühlschrank. Wie lange war er schon nicht mehr in der Küche gewesen? Eine Woche? Oder zwei? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, seit Beginn dieser Ferien einmal hier drinnen gewesen zu sein. Nein, zu Essen hatte er ganz bestimmt nicht hier drinnen bekommen. Das bekam er immer von seinem lieben alten Onkel. "Sperma soll angeblich sehr nahrhaft sein!" Und genau das hatte ihm sein Onkel gesagt, als er zu Beginn der Ferien doch tatsächlich einmal versuchte, sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und sah sich suchend um. Alles war genau wie sonst auch. Jede kitschige kleine Statue stand an ihrem vorbestimmten Platz. Sein Blick wanderte über jede der seltsam aussehenden Gestalten bis sein Blick an einer kleinen Engelsstatue hängen blieb. Diese war neu, er hatte sie vorher noch nie gesehen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die filigran gearbeiteten Flügel und das schöne Gesicht des Engels.  
  
Doch als sein Blick auf den Messerblock neben der Statue fiel, wusste er, dass er gefunden hatte was er suchte. Misstrauisch begutachtete er die Entfernung. Das würde er nie schaffen. Nicht nur das er sich noch einmal aufraffen müsste, um quer durch die klinisch reine Küche zu robben. Nein. Dieses blöde Ding stand auch noch recht weit oben auf einer Ablage. Er konnte also unmöglich von seinem Platz auf dem Fußboden aus bis da rauf fassen. Das würde nur klappen, wenn er es hin bekämme, sich auf seine Beine zu stellen und darauf eine Zeit lang zu stehen. Doch das stand außer Frage. Er hatte es versucht, wirklich versucht. Doch beim letzten mal wurde es ihm bereits schwarz vor Augen. Das wollte er dann doch nicht riskieren.  
  
Sein Onkel wäre bestimmt begeistert, ihn hier in ihrer Küche bewusstlos vorzufinden.  
  
Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was dieser danach mit ihm machen würde. Aber es musste sein. Mit entschlossenem Blick versuchte er, sich auf die Knie zu stemmen, brach aber augenblicklich, mit einem tiefen Stöhnen, in sich zusammen. Wütend sah er den Messerblock auf der Ablage an. Es schien ihm, als würde dieser über ihn lachen, nur weil er zu schwach war, um wieder aufzustehen. Er lachte und kicherte, sagte, dass er sich doch langsam dran gewöhnt haben sollte. Er, die beste Hure der Welt. Harry schüttelte wie wild seinen Kopf, so das er Kopfschmerzen bekam. "Langsam zeigte der Nahrungsmangel und die ach so gute Behandlung also doch seine Wirkung.", dachte er verbittert und ihm entfloh ein irres Lachen. Er würde das hier zu Ende bringen. Ganz egal, wie schwer es werden würde. Zum wiederholten mal stemmte er sich hoch, ignorierte das stechende und dumpfe Pochen in seinem Unterleib, das Brennen der Striemen und Wunden auf seiner Haut und das schmerzhafte Stechen seiner Rippen. Mühsam schaffte er es auf die Knie und machte sich langsam auf den Weg durch die Küche mit nur einem Gedanken im Kopf "Frieden und Ruhe!". 


	5. That away

Hallo Leute,

Endlich gibt es einen neuen Teil ich muss zugeben das mir dieser hier sehr schwer gefallen ist. Dank einer wunderbaren Betaleserin die mir in meiner Not geholfen hat **kiki **zuwinkt

kann ich dieses Kapitel nun Hochladen!

Ich glaube das ganze "Mir gehört nicht´s außer meiner Idee und meinen Personen!" kennt ihr alle!!

Dazu kommt, das man die Bücher bei meiner Geschichte nicht allzu ernst nehmen sollte!

Und noch ein ganz großes Danke an die super Lieben Kommi Schreiber, hört bloß nicht auf!!!!!!!!!

That away 

Leicht bewegten sich die seidenen Vorhänge im Nachtwind. Mondlicht erleuchtete das Zimmer und umhüllte eine friedlich schlafende Gestalt.

Unruhig beobachtete Tom seinen Freund, wie er mit einem entspannten Gesichtsausdruck schlief. Seine Sorgen waren nicht verschwunden. Im Gegenteil, langsam aber sicher wollte er wissen, was hier los war. Er hatte Severus noch nie so schreien und leiden gesehen, wie vor 20 Minuten. Es hatte ihm weh getan, ein Mitglied seiner „Familie"so Leiden zu sehen, denn das war dieser sture alte Giftmischer. Narzissa war fast umgekommen vor Sorge, als sie die Schreie hörte und dann auch noch sah, wie Severus um sich schlug und gleichzeitig versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

Doch das Schlimmste war wohl, als er aufhörte zu schreien, es wirkte, als habe er aufgegeben. Er wimmerte vor sich hin und weinte!! Severus Snape weinte nie, keiner aus ihrer Familie hatte ihn je weinen gesehen. Nicht als seine Eltern ihn misshandelten, nicht als die Rumtreiber in der Schule mit ihm, die, nicht unbedingt harmlosen, Scherze trieben und auch bei keinem anderen Erlebnis seines Lebens. Zumindest nicht, dass einer von ihnen davon gewusst hätte.

Doch in diesem Augenblick lag einer der stärksten Zauberer dieser Welt auf dem Fußboden in seinem Arbeitzimmer und weinte wie ein kleines Baby.

Schmerzen!!! Er fühlte nichts als Schmerzen, sein ganzer Körper pulsierte im Schmerz. Wer war er! Wo war er! Er wusste es nicht mehr, es war dunkel, kalt und er war alleine. Raus, ja genau, er musste raus. Nur wohin? Wohin sollte er? Zu wem gehörte er? Hatte er überhaupt jemanden zu dem er gehören konnte? Angestrengt dachte er nach.

Doch dann, plötzlich spürte er jemanden. Es war jemand hier! Eine starke schwarze Aura erfüllte die Luft, doch konnte er immer noch nichts sehen. Langsam stand er von seinem Platz auf dem Boden auf und wartete darauf, was als nächstes geschah. Eine schlanke, aber kräftige Hand berührte ihn an der Schulter, leise flüsterte eine ihm bekannt vorkommende Stimme in sein Ohr und seinen Geist. „Erinnere dich, Severus. Erinnere dich an uns, unser Ende und das schwere Schicksal, das uns traf. Du musst ihn retten, Severus! Er ist unser. Du wusstest es nicht, niemand wusste es. Aber er braucht dich. Nur du kannst ihm helfen!!!!"

Und mit dem letzten gehauchten Wort kam seine gesamte Erinnerung wieder. Sie schienen ihn schier zu erschlagen, so überwältigend waren sie. All die Gefühle und Bilder. So viele schlechte Zeiten und sooo wenig glückliche. Schmerzhaft hielt er sich den Kopf und versuchte alles zu verstehen. Dann, genau so plötzlich wie die Erinnerungen wieder kamen, hörten sie auch wieder auf.

Jetzt war ihm einiges klar, warum hatte er ihm nichts erzählt? Er wurde wütend, auf sich und seine Leichtgläubigkeit. Was hatte er all die Jahre getan? Seine Wut wandelte sich in wilde Entschlossenheit, er würde ihn zu sich holen. Alles wollte er wieder gut machen, doch dazu musste er erst mal aufwachen, denn schlafend konnte er ihm bestimmt nicht helfen. Wildentschlossen schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf aufzuwachen. Er musste hier raus, und zwar jetzt, sofort.

Eine Bewegung weckte seine Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit.

Wacht er endlich auf? Wurde aber auch Zeit. Langsam brauche ich ein paar Antworten! Langsam beugte Tom sich über die, bis eben noch ruhig schlafende Gestalt.

„Severus?"

Träge öffneten sich schwere Lieder über nachtschwarze Augen und sahen sein Gegenüber leicht konfus an.

„Severus, wie geht es dir? Alles wieder in Ordnung?"

Nur langsam klärte sich der leicht verschleierter Blick des Tränkemeisters.

Ah....!Verdammt brummt mir mein Schädel! stöhnend betastete er seinen schmerzenden Kopf und versuchte das Dröhnen, das die leisen Worte seines Freundes verursachten, nieder zu kämpfen. „Verdammt, Tom, kannst du nicht etwas leiser sprechen? Du weiß, dass ich wirklich sehr gut hören kann, also erspar mir bitte das nächste Mal meine Kopfschmerzen!"Wisperte er leise seinem Freund zu, mit dem Wissen, das dieser seine Worte nur zu genau verstand.

„ Na, wie ich sehe, geht's dir ja wieder prächtig! Dann will ich von dir Antworten, Severus, was ist vorhin in deinem Arbeitszimmer passiert? Und was wird heute Nacht noch passieren?"

Mit seinen Furcht einflößenden roten Augen taxierte er sein Gegenüber.

Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass der alte Sturkopf mir bis zum Schluss nur das Nötigste sagen wird. Ich könnte mir natürlich auch ganz einfach das Wissen aus seinem Kopf holen, aber das würde er merken. Wahrscheinlich würde es noch nicht einmal auf dem einfachen Weg funktionieren, er hat seine geistigen Fähigkeiten in den letzten Jahren wirklich sehr stark verbessert. 

Nachdenklich betrachtete Severus die Rotglühenden Augen vor sich. Egal, wie lange er Tom schon kannte, diese roten Augen faszinierten ihn immer wieder von neuem.

Ja, ich werd ihm wohl ein paar Antworten liefern müssen. Natürlich würde er mir auch helfen und beistehen, wenn ich es ihm nicht sagen würde, aber irgendwie fühle ich mich besser, wenn er wenigsten eine Ahnung hat, um was es geht. 

Severus holte noch einmal unauffällig einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er mit leiser und ruhiger Stimme begann zu sprechen.

"Du hast wohl Recht, wenn du meinst, ich sei dir einige Antworten schuldig. Das meiste werde ich dir auch erst erklären, wenn wir diese Nacht hinter uns haben. Aber soviel kann ich dir schon sagen, es geht um etwas sehr Wichtige und das, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, es keine Chance auf Rettung geben wird."

Schmunzelnd hörte sich Tom die Antwort seines Freundes an. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Severus ihm nichts sagen würde, aber das er seine Antwort so kryptisch aussprach, ließ ihn nur leicht den Kopf schütteln. jetzt, bin ich genau so schlau wie vorher 

Im Kopf ging Severus seine Antwort noch mal durch und bemerkte, dass er Tom genau so gut gar nichts hätte sagen können.

Verdammt, Severus, reiß dich zusammen, wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir haben keine Zeit für ewiglange Erklärungen! 

Sauer auf sich selbst und das sie nicht schon längst unterwegs waren, schaute er hinüber zu Tom, der sich anscheinend über seine so informative Antwort sehr amüsierte.

Jetzt reicht es! mit einem eleganten Sprung hechtete der Schwarzäugige vom Bett und machte sich daran seinen Umhang wieder anzulegen. Bereits während des Anziehens machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung Tür. Doch schneller, als er schauen konnte, stand Tom mit einem sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck vor ihm und versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Wo willst du bitte hin!"Erklang kurz darauf die eisige Stimme Voldemorts.

Mit verschränkten Armen stellte er sich vor die Tür und sah sein Gegenüber mit einem sehr ernsten und drohenden Blick an.

Voldemort war bewusst, dass er immer noch im Körper seines 16 Jährigen ich´s steckte. Er hatte eigentlich auch vorgehabt, noch etwas länger in diesem Körper zu bleiben. Schließlich hatten sie noch einiges vor. Aber in diesem Augenblick mag der Körper eines 16 Jährigen Jungen wohl wenig furchteinflößend gewirkt haben.

Nun, für andere Menschen vielleicht schon, aber ganz gewiss nicht für Severus Snape, auch wenn dieser über die wahren Kräfte seines Meisters nicht vollständig aufgeklärt war, so war ihm doch bewusst, das, egal was er machen würde, dieser 16 Jährige Junge wesentlich stärker war, als er selbst. Aber darum ging es gerade in dem Augenblick nicht. Tom Verlost Riddle hatte etwas früher in dieser Nacht seinem Freund versprochen, ihm zu helfen und bedingungslos zu vertrauen. Er wusste, dass Severus es ihm nicht so schnell verzeihen würde, würde er sich jetzt zurückziehen und wegen fehlender Informationen seinen Freund im Stich lassen. Und das hatte er auch nicht vor!

Nein, ich werde jetzt mit diesem verfluchten Sturkopf an einen mir unbekannten Ort gehen und dort was auch immer machen und das alles nur, weil er darum gebeten hatte. 

Seufzend sah Snape seinen Meister an. Der Lehrer wusste, dass sie sich beeilen mussten, ansonsten würde es ein Unglück geben und keiner von ihnen würde sich das je verzeihen können.

Also, begann Severus mit sehr ruhiger Stimme die Frage seines Gegenüber zu beantworten.

„ Ich habe vor, jetzt durch diese Türe zugehen und jemanden zu helfen, der sehr wichtig für uns alle ist und vor allem für mich. Du hast versprochen, mir zu helfen Tom. Also, was ist jetzt? Hilft du mir oder nicht!"

Riddley wusste, dass sie sich beeilen mussten, er spürte die Dringlichkeit seines Vorhabens in Severus Gefühlen. Und natürlich zeugte auch sein Verhalten von größter Wichtigkeit , daher machte Tom einen Schritt zur Seite und öffnete die Tür.

Mit intensivem Blick bedachte er seinen Freund und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Überrascht beobachtete Snape wie Tom mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck beiseite trat und ihm die Türe aufhielt. Er verstand diese Geste nur zu gut, sein Freund war bereit dazu, ihm zu folgen. Für diese eine Nacht würde sein Meister und Freund ihm noch mehr Vertrauen schenken, als er es jemals einem anderen Menschen geschenkt hatte, und würde mit ihm überall hin gehen, wo auch immer er hin wollte.

Eine Welle von Stolz und von Freude überschwemmte den Körper des Tränkemeisters!

Stolz und Freude, da er das Vertrauen dieses mächtigen Wesens dort vor ihm zu besitzen schien.

Voldemort sah, wie sich die Augenbraue seines Freundes in seiner so typischen Bewegung in die Höhe schob, nur um kurz darauf einen Blick voller Emotionen zu umranden. Nur zu genau konnte er in den Augen seines Untergebenen lesen, wie froh Severus war, dass er Tom Verlost Riddley ihm so vertraute. Sie waren Freunde, eine Familie, sie hatten wirklich schon viel erlebt und trotzdem oder gerade deswegen, war das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen sehr zerbrechlich. Es gab eine Zeit, da war das Band zwischen ihnen fast zerbrochen! Doch glücklicher Weise hatten sie es geschafft. Sie waren Freunde und sie würden es auch bleiben, so stark wie im Augenblick, war ihre Verbundenheit noch nie gewesen.

Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck nickte er Tom zu, nur um kurz darauf mit wehendem Umhang an ihm vorbeizurauschen, in dem Bewusstsein eines der mächtigsten Wesen dieser Erde an seiner Seite zu haben.

Zusammen verließen sie Malfoy Manor mit der Hoffnung nicht zu spät zu kommen!!!


	6. The end of the torture

Ok, ich hab hier noch einen Teil. Eigentlich wollte ich noch etwas warten bis ich ihn on stelle, aber da die meisten von euch schon recht lange auf weitere teile gewartet haben gibt es ihn jetzt schon.

Der nächste Teil ist in Arbeit und wird wahrscheinlich bald fertig sein (wenn alles gut geht )

The end of the torture 

Hell schien das silberne Licht des Vollmondes durch das geschlossene Fenster und gab Preis, was gern in der Dunkelheit geblieben wäre. Gespenstisch beschien es die Gardinen und den teuer aussehenden Parkettboden ebenso wie den Schreibtisch, der in seiner klinischen Sauberkeit an ein Ausstellungsstück erinnerte.

Träge beobachteten müde Augen das Licht auf seiner Reise durch sein Zimmer. Er konnte nicht schlafen, Alpträume würden ihn nur wieder aufwecken.

Also, warum überhaupt einschlafen? Es würde ja sowieso nichts bringen!! 

Seufzend fiel sein Blick auf das kleine Fläschchen, das so unschuldig auf seinem leeren Nachtkästchen stand.

Ärgerlich verengte er die Augen, er wusste, dass dieser kleine Flakon etwas Gefährliches war. Seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich schon alleine bei dem Gedanken an die Substanz darin auf. Er fragte sich, warum Harry so etwas in seinem Schrank versteckt hatte? Wofür brauchte er es?

Nein, das war eine Dumme Frage. Wirklich eine außerordentlich dumme Frage.

Immerhin war er sich zu fast 100% sicher, dass in diesem kleinen Flakon ein tödliches Gift steckte, und seine Gefühle hatten ihn in seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben noch nie betrogen. Manchmal war es schon fast unheimlich, wenn er sich einer bestimmten Sache vollkommen sicher war, die er eigentlich gar nicht wissen dürfte. Aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und konnte sich auf seine Gefühle verlassen, sie hatten ihn noch nie betrogen.

Genau so war es auch, als er sich in dem kleinen Schrank unter der Treppe vor seinem Vater versteckte. Seine Finger, seine ganze Hand schienen sich wie von selbst zu bewegen, als wüssten sie etwas, was er noch nicht realisiert hatte. Doch als seine Fingerspitzen die kleine lose Holzdiele im Boden berührten, war er sich plötzlich vollkommen sicher, was sich darunter verbarg. Fast wünschte er sich an diesem Abend nicht in den Schrank geflüchtet zu sein. Dann würde dieses heimtückische etwas jetzt nicht auf seinem Nachtkästchen stehen und er könnte vielleicht etwas schlafen.

Ach, was machte er sich vor. Er könnte so und so nicht einschlafen und wenn doch, wäre er innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder wach. Sein Kopf schwirrte vor Gedanken! Gedanken über sein Leben und das Leben von Harry, Gedanken über seinen Vater und seine „liebevolle"Erziehung und er machte sich Gedanken über die Zaubererwelt. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er sich in den vergangenen Jahren, seitdem Harry auf diese Schule ging, sehr verändert. Schon lange hatte er andere Ansichten über diese besondere Welt als seine Eltern. Auch von Harry hatte er sich ein anderes Bild verschafft. Auch wenn natürlich keiner etwas davon erfahren durfte, so war ihm doch bewusst, dass er eher auf Harrys Seite wäre, als auf der seiner Eltern, vor allem nicht auf der seines Vaters.

Und ja, tief in sich drinnen, konnte er Harry sehr gut verstehen. Er hatte selbst auch schon mal daran gedacht, seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Es war nicht lange, und es war an einem der Tage, als er überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr in seinem Leben entdecken konnte. Als sich sein Vater mal wieder so rührend um ihn kümmerte.

Wenn er, mit seinem im Grunde recht „normalem", Leben schon mal daran gedacht hatte sich umzubringen. Wie viele Gedanken muss sich dann Harry darüber schon gemacht haben?

Schwach glitzerten die Messer im Mondschein und schienen darauf zu warten, dass sie jemand in die Hand nimmt und benutzt. Doch, die Person, die sich das so dringend wünschte, lag vollkommen fertig am Boden vor dem Küchenschrank und konnte sich kaum bewegen.

Harry hatte es wirklich versucht, er verdrängte alle Schmerzen und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Und ja, er hatte es geschafft!!! Er war durch die gesamte Küche gerobbt und gekrabbelt, hatte eine sehr unschöne Blutspur auf den weißen Fliesen hinterlassen und ist kurz vor dem Küchenschrank zusammengebrochen. Nervös zuckten seine Blut verschmierten Finger, ohne das er es verhindern könnte. Sein Körper hatte aufgegeben, im Augenblick würde sich der zu nichts überreden lassen, was auch nur annähernd an Bewegung erinnerte. Schwach hob und senkte sich sein Brustkorb und verursachte dabei ein mehr als beunruhigendes Rasseln, ganz zu schweigen von den Schmerzen, die ihm seine, mit Sicherheit gebrochenen Rippen bescherten. Trübe blickten seine Augen ins Leere, sein Körper verlangte nach Ruhe und es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass er nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Harry wusste das. Er wusste, wenn er nicht bald wieder anfing sich zu bewegen, würde er hier und jetzt einschlafen, aber er war so müde!! So unendlich müde, dass er kaum seine Augen aufhalten konnte. Plötzlich hörte er etwas. Er konnte es nicht einordnen, es klang wie Glocken?! Und da traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und versuchte sich zu bewegen. Er hatte viel zu lange gebraucht um in die Küche zu kommen und erst recht, um hierher zu robben. Das, was er hörte, waren die Glocken der alten Kirche einige Straßen weiter, und zu seinem großen Schrecken schlug sie gerade Mitternacht. Die Dursleys müssten jeden Augenblick zurückkommen, und auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass sie vor dem Bett gehen noch mal in die Küche kamen, so würde seine offen stehende Schranktüre, sie bestimmt dazu animieren, nach ihm zu suchen. Wie konnte er auch so blöd sein und die Türe offen stehen lassen?

Verdammt! Harry Potter, du bist wirklich der größte Idiot auf der Erde. Du bringst es noch nicht mal fertig, dich selbst und die anderen Leute von deinem Dasein zu erlösen. Und so etwas wollte den wohl stärksten aller Zauberer auf dieser Welt zur Strecke bringen? Das ist der Witz des Jahrtausends! 

Mit sich selbst schimpfend, versuchte er, sich wieder auf die Knie zu stemmen, scheiterte aber fürchterlich und brach unter einem leisen Schmerzlaut in sich zusammen. Verzweifelt sah er zu dem erhofften Ziel empor und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als diesen blöden Messerblock bei ihm am Boden stehen zu haben. Es konnte und durfte doch nicht so schwer sein, ihn dort herunter zu holen. Ärgerlich verengte er die Augen und fokussierte das vermeintliche Übel. Immer wieder hallten die selben Worte durch sein, von Verzweiflung und Panik erfüllten Kopf.

Ich will diese Messer! Ich will diese Messer! Ich will diese Messer! Ich will diese Messer! Ich will diese Messer! ......... 

Alles um, ihn herum wurde unwichtig.

Selbst die drohende Gefahr von den heimkommenden Dursleys rutschte in den Hintergrund, einzig und allein die Erlösung versprechenden Messer waren in seinem Verstand und seinem Körper, nichts wünschte er sich mehr, als diese Messer. Ein schepperndes Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen panischen Gedanken und lenkte seinen leicht verschleierten Blick auf die Verursacher der Störung.

Nur wenige Sekunden später weiteten sich diese dunkelgrünen Augen vor Überraschung. Auf dem Boden, gleich neben ihm, lagen Messer!!

Verwirrt schaute er zu dem Messerblock und stellte erstaunt fest das die Messer daraus verschwunden waren.

Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, was war geschehen? Wie kamen die Messer plötzlich neben ihm auf den Boden? Sie waren ja wohl kaum runter gefallen, also muss es einen anderen Grund geben. Nur welchen? Ein Gedanke schoss durch Harrys Gedanken, doch er konnte und wollte ihn nicht wahr haben. Es war doch unmöglich, dass er schon wieder eine Ausnahme bildete und etwas Besonderes war.

Ich will das nicht! Ich will nichts besonderes sein, dass wollte ich nie, kann das ganze denn nicht endlich aufhören? 

Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Endlich hatte er das, wofür er sich so gequält hatte. Wie es nun im Endeffekt zu Stande kam, dass diese Messer neben ihm am Boden lagen, war jetzt vollkommen egal. Hauptsache, er hatte was er wollte.

Mit immer noch leicht zitternden Händen griff er nach dem schärfsten Messer und hielt es fest in der Hand.

Ja, jetzt würde es bald vorbei sein und niemand würde etwas daran ändern können. Langsam bewegte er das Messer in Richtung zu seinem Brustkorb, stemmte sich mit seiner anderen Hand so weit empor, dass er das Messer ohne Probleme direkt darunter in Position bringen konnte. Ganz schwach nahm er die letzten Schläge des Glockenturms wahr, doch im Grunde war Harry schon längst in einer anderen Welt. Mit einem verträumten Lächeln betrachtete er das glänzende Messer, das sich unter seinem Brustkorb am Boden befand und mit seiner Spitze direkt auf sein Herz zielte. Sein Arm fing an zu zittern, bald würde ihn seine Kraft verlassen und er war froh, das es nun endlich, nach so langer Zeit, so weit war und der ganze Schmerz nun ein Ende hatte!


	7. The surprise

So Leute, es geht weiter!!! Dieser Teil ist etwas länger als die anderen **stolz auf sich ist**

Er ging auch recht schnell beim Schreiben u7nd ich hoffe das der nächste auch so schnell geht.

Ein ganz großes danke geht an die Liebe Annü, Schaijen, miss-Malfoy, Bussymaus und an die Liebe kiki die wieder den Teil Beta gelesen hat!

**ganz feste knuddeln** geht an all meine treuen Leser die mir immer so tolle Kommis schreiben und mich damit dazu bringen noch schneller zu schreiben!

Wie immer gehört nichts mir außer der Geschichte und meine erfundenen Charaktere!!!

Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen! Vergesst aber bitte nicht den netten Kommentar!! **  
grins**

**The surprise**

Lautlos schlichen zwei dunkle Gestalten durch das nächtliche Surrey. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen und selbst die aufmerksamste Katze hätte sie nicht kommen hören. Es schien fast so etwas wie Magie zu sein, die diese zwei finsteren Geschöpfe lautlos durch die Nacht schleichen ließ.

Severus beeilte sich, er wusste, dass jede Minute zählte und hoffte mit allem das er hatte, dass sie nicht zu spät waren. Er war sich der Präsenz Toms sehr bewusst und auf eine eigenartige Weise beruhigte sie ihn. Sie zwei waren keine normalen Menschen oder Magier. Nein, als normal konnte man weder ihn noch Tom bezeichnen. Selbst bei ihren eigenen Rassen waren sie etwas besonderes. Sie zwei zusammen hatten schon Dinge getan, die andere für unmöglich hielten und doch schafften sie es. Daran hielt er sich fest, denn wenn sie zwei so mächtig waren, dann würden sie das heute auch überstehen und vor allem, würden sie es schaffen, rechtzeitig anzukommen. Das mussten sie einfach. Er wusste, wenn sie es nicht schafften, würde die Welt, wie sie sie kannten, nie wieder existieren.

Tom beobachtete seinen alten Freund aus den Augenwinkeln.

Er war angespannt und machte einen sehr besorgten Eindruck. Sie mussten sich beeilen, er wusste es und er konnte es fühlen. Etwas würde passieren.

Plötzlich wurden Severus Schritte langsamer. Verwundert sah er zu seinem Begleiter und stellte fest, dass vor ihnen in einem Haus Licht brannte.

Das war es also warum sie langsamer wurden. Er hatte das Haus und seine Bewohner gar nicht wahrgenommen, so vertieft war er in seinen Gedanken. Er musste vorsichtiger sein, das nächste Mal könnte so eine Unachtsamkeit schlimme Folgen haben.

Langsam schlichen sie an dem Haus vorbei und erhaschten einen kurzen Blick durch das beleuchtete Fenster, was sie darin sahen, ließ sie überrascht inne halten.

In dem Raum hinter dem Fenster befanden sich drei Personen, wovon zwei beiden sehr bekannt waren. Es waren keine anderen, als Albus Dumbledore und Arabella Figg, neben ihnen, in einem Sessel am Kamin saß ein, ihnen unbekannter, blonder Mann, der komplett in Weiß gekleidet und mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck seine beiden Gegenüber betrachtete.

Doch außer ihnen war noch jemand im Zimmer. Tom spürte ihn, doch konnte er dieses Wesen auf Anhieb nicht entdecken. Da plötzlich erkannte er eine Bewegung, gleich neben dem Kamin in der Ecke, lag ein riesiger brauner Wolf. Er sah aus, als würde er friedlich schlafen. Aber die zuckenden Ohren und die Bewegung hinter den geschlossenen Augenlidern verrieten Voldemort, dass dies keinesfalls so war. Dieser gigantische Wolf war in habacht Stellung. Es schien so, als würde er genau zuhören, was die beteiligten Menschen hier besprachen.

Hogwarts Tränkemeister schaute leicht erschrocken auf den friedlich in der Ecke liegenden Wolf. Er wusste ganz genau wer das war! Nie würde er ihn und die Geschehnisse von damals vergessen können.

Mit einem, nun interessierten, Blick bedachte Severus den am Boden liegenden Remus Lupin.

Es war offensichtlich, dass er vor seiner Verwandlung den Wolfsbanntrank genommen hatte. Sonst würde er jetzt wohl kaum dort liegen, sondern sich lieber etwas zu fressen suchen.

Bevorzugt natürlich auf zwei Beinen! Er wunderte sich, was er dort suchte und warum Dumbledore ihn sich hier verwandeln ließ, im Haus der alten Misses Figg und noch dazu mitten in einem Wohngebiet!!

Severus Snape war so in seine Gedanken und Überlegungen vertieft, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie ihn zwei stechend gelbe Augen aufmerksam musterten.

(im Haus)

Aitea beobachtete seine beiden Gegenüber genau. Es war das erste Mal nach sehr langer Zeit, das er mit dem momentanen Führer des Phönix Ordens sprach.

Es war bald soweit und sie mussten etwas unternehmen. Deshalb war er hier, um zu sehen, wie weit alles vorbereitet war. In wenigen Minuten würde der nächste Tag anbrechen und bis dahin musste alles vorbei sein.

„Nun Dumbledore, wie weit sind sie mit den Vorbereitungen?

Wie ist seine Gesinnung und das wichtigste natürlich, wie steht es mit seinen Kräften?"

Fragend und abwartend sah Aitea den Zauberer vor sich an. Er hoffte sehr, für diesen Weißbart, das alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit vorbereitet war. Ansonsten würden sehr schwere Zeiten bevorstehen.

Albus Dumbledore sah seinen Gegenüber mit einem ungewohnt kalten Blick entgegen.

„Laut meinen Spitzeln wurde er von seinen Verwandten bereits weichgekocht, er scheint gebrochen zu sein. Seine Kräfte sind noch nicht aufgetreten, sonst hätte er sich bereits gewehrt. Alles weitere ist soweit vorbereitet.

Seine Verwandten sind alle auf einer Party, bis auf diesen anderen Jungen, aber der sollte kein Problem darstellen, die nicht vertrauenswürdigen Personen sind weggeschickt worden, der einzige, den wir nicht mehr rechtzeitig anderweitig unterbringen konnten, war Lupin. Aber durch seine Verwandlung hat sich das Thema sowieso geklärt. In diesem Zustand ist er nur ein dummes Tier, selbst mit dem Zaubertrank von Snape!"

Erwiderte der Direktor von Hogwarts in einem gleichgültigen Tonfall, so, als würde ihm das ganze nichts angehen oder es wäre ihm vollkommen egal.

Langsam stand der Blonde auf und stellte sich vor den fröhlich vor sich hin lodernden Kamin. Aitea war zufrieden, ja so konnte man es nennen. Alles würde nach Plan ablaufen und schon in wenigen Minuten hatten sie diesen ganzen Prophezeiungs- Schmarrn wiederlegt. Sie würden ihn zu sich holen und dieses erbärmliche Stück eines Phytheas würde nie wieder etwas anderes tun können, als die Ratten zu zählen, die in seiner Zelle umher rannten.

Doch vorher, ja davor, würde er seine eigene Rasse in den Untergang stürzen.

Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen schlich sich auf die feingeschwungenen Lippen des blonden Mannes, seine, bis eben noch hellblau leuchtenden, Augen verdunkelten sich und wirkten wie schwarze endlos tiefe.

Oh, er wird leiden! Diese Missgeburt hätte niemals gezeugt werden dürfen. Vater, ich werde dich rächen. Er wird dabei zusehen, wie durch seine Schuld seine Familie stirbt und dann. Ja,... dann wird er selbst sterben. Aber schön langsam und schmerzvoll!!! 

In Gedanken malte Aitea sich bereits aus, wie er den Kleinen unter unvorstellbaren Schmerzen sich winden lassen und ihm dann eigenhändig umbringen würde.

Allerdings war der Blonde zu sehr auf seine inneren Gedanken konzentriert, so das er nicht mit bekam, wie eine ihm unbekannte Person vor dem Fenster in seinen Gedanken wühlte und erschrocken die Augen aufriss, als er die Bilder seiner Vorstellung sah.

(vor dem Fenster)

Mit geweiteten Augen belauschte Voldemort das Gespräch der beiden Männer. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Noch nie hatte er Dumbledore so gesehen, doch damit bestätigte sich all das, was der dunkle Lord schon immer wusste.

Die angeblich gute Seite ist in Wirklichkeit nicht besser als die dunkle, nur hat jeder andere Methoden.

Interessiert beobachtete er jetzt diesen fremden Mann in den weißen Kleidern.

Zu gern hätte er gewusst, wer dieser Fremde war und was das alles bedeutete.

In dem dunklen Lord machte sich eine ungute Vorahnung breit. Es war bestimmt kein Zufall, das sie hier, wo Severus und er jemanden retten wollten, Dumbledore, den radikalsten Verfechter der weißen Seite, eine seiner treuesten und längsten Mitglieder und einen, ihnen unbekannten, Mann mit einer sehr mächtigen Aura trafen.

Irgendetwas war hier faul. Angestrengt überlegte Tom, was es war, das er ganz offensichtlich noch nicht beachtet hatte.

Ok! Gehen wir noch mal alles durch. Wir sind hier in einem kleinen Vorort von London. Ausgerechnet hier treffen wir auf den Phönix Orden und einen Mann mit erstaunlich starker Aura. Und ausgerechnet der Anführer des Ordens und dieser Typ haben etwas sehr Wichtiges vor, von dem sonst niemand etwas wissen darf! 

Plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn wie einen Blitz. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein? Severus hatte doch immer erzählt, das diese Misses Figg als Wachhund in einem kleinen Vorort von London abkommandiert war und das bereits seit 16 Jahren. Und augenscheinlich befanden sie sich gerade vor genau dem Haus von Arabella Figg.

Verdammt noch mal Severus, du willst doch nicht wirklich meinen erklärten Todfeind retten!!!! Und zu allem Überfluss nimmst du mich, ausgerechnet mich, mit, um dir zu helfen!? Sag mal, bist du jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht? 

Mit rot glühenden Augen bedachte er seinen Untergebenen, der immer noch mit abwesendem Blick den Wolf in dem Zimmer betrachtete. Verärgert und mit dem Gefühl hintergangen worden zu sein, sendete er seine Gedanken und sehr starken Gefühle seinem Nebenmann.

Severus Snape war immer noch ganz in seinen Überlegungen, als er eine Erschütterung an seiner geistigen Mauer spürte.

Jemand versuchte mit ihn Kontakt aufzunehmen. Jemand, der noch sehr unerfahren und in dieser Hinsicht nicht sehr kräftig war.

Verwundert wandte er sich wieder zu Lupin und erstarrte in der Bewegung, als er direkt in die leuchtend gelben Augen des Werwolfs blickte. Diese Augen, sie sahen ihn so eindringlich an, als würde der Wolf ihn etwas mitteilen wollen. Könnte es sein, das Remus versuchte ihn zu kontaktieren?

Natürlich, das ich auch immer wieder zu vergessen scheine, wer und was ich bin! Langsam sollte ich mich echt mal mit dem ganzen abfinden, sonst werde ich wohl nie das finden, was ich suche. 

Nachdem der Tränkemeister sich dessen bewusst wurde, senkte er langsam und sehr vorsichtig seine Schilde. Er konnte sich noch zu gut erinnern, was passieren konnte, wenn er dies nicht so vorsichtig wie möglich machte. Diese Schmerzen waren schlimmer, als der stärkste Crucio, den er je gespürt hatte, und er hatte schon viele gespürt!

Kaum waren die Schilde herunten, drangen unzählige von Stimmen und Gefühlen in seinen Kopf ein, sogleich verbannte er sie und suchte nach der Präsenz des Werwolfs. Als er sie fand, konzentrierte er sich nur auf sie, alles andere wurde wieder hinter die Mauer verbannt.

Interessiert wartete Severus nun, was der ehemalige Lehrer ihm mitteilen wollte.

Moony wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, doch spürte er, dass er diesem Mann kannte und das er ihm vertrauen konnte.

Ihre Beziehung war nicht die Beste, weder die von ihnen zwei, noch die von Remus und diesem Schwarzhaarigen. Wenn Moony sich richtig erinnerte, hatte Tatze ihm einmal erzählt, das dieser hagere schwarzhaarige Junge Severus hieß. Genau, der musste das vor dem Fenster sein. Zwar etwas Älter, aber der Geruch war der gleiche. Er roch immer noch nach Kräutern und Feuer.

Der Wolf wusste, das er mit diesem Menschen reden konnte, nur leider hatte er das schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gemacht. Moony war sich nicht sicher, ob er es noch richtig konnte, aber er musste es versuchen. Severus musste einiges wissen und das konnte nur er ihm erzählen.

Vorsichtig versuchte Moony mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, aber es schien nicht zu funktionieren! Der Werwolf versuchte es noch stärker und dieses Mal war er wohl auf dem richtigen Weg, doch plötzlich prallte er brutal gegen eine Mauer.

Verflucht noch mal. Er ist zu stark für mich! Ich werde niemals seine Schilde durchbrechen können. 

Frustriert starrte der Wolf den Zauberer auf der anderen Seite des Fensters entgegen. Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, mit ihm zu reden. Ein allerletztes Mal versuchte er noch ihn zu erreichen, dann würde Moony es aufgeben und darauf hoffen, das Severus heute Nacht auch ohne seine Hilfe das Richtige tun würde.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie die Schilde gegen die Moony zuvor gestoßen war, nachgaben und sich Schluss und endlich ganz senkten.

Vorsichtig versuchte er nun mit dem Menschen zu reden.

Hallo?............Severus?......... 

Leise vernahm der Tränkemeister die unsicheren Gedanken des Wolfes. Augenscheinlich war er mit dieser Art des Redens wirklich nicht sehr vertraut oder aber er hatte schon seit sehr langer Zeit niemanden zum reden gehabt. Severus war auch mehr als bewusst, weshalb der Werwolf vor ihm seit so langer Zeit niemanden zum Sprechen hatte. Der Einzige, der sich wahrscheinlich jemals mit ihm unterhalten konnte, landete vor einiger Zeit in Askaban.

Doch was ihn wirklich sehr verwunderte war, dass dieser Werwolf seinen Namen kannte! Trotzdem antwortete er dem schwachen Senden und hoffte auf einige Antworten.

JA, ich kann dich hören! Wer bist du? Bist du Remus? Warum wolltest du mit mir sprechen? 

Nein, ich bin nicht Remus. Ich bin der Wolf in ihm! Mein Name ist Moony. Du musst dich beeilen und ihn retten. Ich weiß vieles, doch dafür ist jetzt nicht die Zeit. Du musst nur soviel wissen. Ich bin auf eurer Seite, genau wie Remus, egal, was passiert vergiss das nicht.

Und am wichtigsten ist, glaube nicht alles, was du siehst, sondern vertraue darauf, was du in dir fühlst, Severus! Du bist einzigartig, Severus, genau wie so ziemlich jeder in deiner Familie einzigartig war und er ist noch wesentlich mehr. Vertraue auf deine Instinkte, sie wissen, was zu tun ist.

Das darfst du nie vergessen und auch ihn solltest du nicht vergessen, ihn mit den roten Strähnen und den Grünen Augen.

Und nun, solltest du dich beeilen Meister der Zaubertränke, denn sonst kommt ihr wirklich noch zu spät. 

Mit einem verwirrten Blick bedachte er Moony und überlegte sich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte?

Er, Severus Snape, und seine „Familie"etwas besonderes? Oh ja, die Snapes waren etwas besonderes, aber ob er unbedingt auch so seien wollte, war äußerst fragwürdig.

Auf eine sehr schmerzhafte Weise wurde der Tränkemeister wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Die brutal gesendeten Worte und Gefühle von seinem Meister begruben seine, so hart erarbeiteten, Mauern ohne Schwierigkeiten unter sich.

Nur mit Mühe schaffte Snape es die Nachricht soweit in den Hintergrund zu schieben, dass er die Worte und Gefühle verarbeiten konnte.

Nun wusste Severus, warum sein Meister ihm eine solche Nachricht sendete.

Er hatte es herausgefunden.

Durch den Anblick des Werwolfs und das spätere Gespräch war der Zaubertranklehrer so abgelenkt, das er von dem Gespräch und der Anwesenheit der anderen drei Personen in diesem Raum eigentlich nichts mit bekam.

Es war vorhersehbar gewesen, dass sich Tom beim Anblick von Arabella Figg und Albus Dumbledore in einem kleinen Haus in einem Vorort von London alles zusammenreimen konnte, was er wissen musste, um auf den entscheidenden Punkt zu kommen.

Nämlich, wen sie hier im Begriff waren zu retten.

Mit leichter Genugtuung beobachtete Voldemort das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines Untergebenen. Er wusste, das sein Senden eigentlich viel zu stark war, aber in seiner Wut hatte er seine Gefühle nicht wirklich unter Kontrolle und eigentlich wollte er das in diesem Moment auch gar nicht.

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff schnappte er Severus am Arm und sog ihn weg vom Haus.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite angelangt, ließ Voldemort ihn wieder los und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

Denn ohne Erklärung würde Tom sich hier nirgendwohin bewegen.

Und erst recht nicht um jemanden zu retten, den er ja eigentlich tot sehen wollte.

Ist es war? Hast du mich allen ernstes hierher geschleppt, nur um dieses kleine nervige Schlammblut zu retten? Severus, was soll der Scheiß? Du weißt genau, wie ich über den Jungen denke, wie kannst du da von mir verlangen, dir zu helfen? Ich glaube eher, dass du wahnsinnig geworden bist, das würde auf jeden Fall einiges erklären!!! 

In einer wütender Stimme, aber dieses mal nicht ganz so kräftig, vernahm Severus die gesendeten Worte seines Meisters.

Kaum waren diese Worte bei ihm angekommen, erwachte ihn den Tränkemeister eine ungeahnte Wut.

Schlammblut,......... er hat ihn Schlammblut genannt!!!! 

Immer wieder hallte dieses Wort durch Severus Geist.

Wie konnte Tom es wagen? Sein Kleiner war wohl das reinblütigste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte.

Mit einer unglaublichen Wut sah Severus Snape seinem Meister ins Gesicht. Nur sehr selten in seinem Leben war er so voller Wut. Am liebsten hätte er ihn augenblicklich mit den Crucio auf den Boden befördert. Doch ein kleiner Teil in der hintersten Ecke seines Geistes warnte ihn davor, dies zu tun. Denn immerhin war dies vor ihm kein anderer als Lord Voldemort und auch wenn er es in diesem Moment anscheinen vergessen hatte, so war er doch einer seiner besten Freunde und ein Teil seiner Familie.

Severus Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut, als er sehr leise und fast nicht zu hören seinem Meister antwortete.

Ich gebe dir einen gut gemeinten Rat Tom, beleidige nie wieder meinen Kleinen. Er ist etwas sehr wertvolles und mehr reinblütig, als du es dir in deinen wildesten Träumen vorstellen kannst. Verdammt noch mal, Tom!! Er ist kein Potter. Und er ist sehr weit von irgendwelchen Muggelverwandten entfernt. Und jetzt möchte ich nichts weiter als das du mit mir dort in dieses Haus gehst und ihn holst. Alles weitere können wir später bereden. Aber im Augenblick ist er mir wesentlich wichtiger als du! 

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Hogwarts meist gefürchteter Tränkelehrer um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang im Garten des Ligusterwegs Nr.4.


	8. To late?

Hallo meine Lieben Leser!! Wie ihr sehen könnt hab ich schon wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch. Es ist nicht ganz so lang wie ich eigentlich wollte aber dafür ist der nächste Teil schon in Arbeit (an die 2 Seiten stehen schon **grins**)!

Ich habe versucht wenigstens einige Fragen hier zu beantworten. Allerdings glaube ich das auf die paar Antworten mindestens Doppelt so viele fragen auftauchen werden! Aber keine Angst, es wird alles nach und nach noch aufgelöst!

Also, viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte nicht eure Kommis vergessen.

Ihr dürft mir fei auch sagen wenn euch was nicht gefallen hat oder etwas arg verwirrend ist!!

Wieder ganz liebe Grüße an meine Beta kiki, die Liebe Annü, BussyMausi, Schaijen und natürlich miss-malfoy! **knuddel**

PS: Ich wollte diesen Teil eigentlich schon vor einer Wochen on stellen leider ging bei mir weder Animexx noch Yahoo richtig. So konnte ich weder meine Betagelesene Version der Geschichte anschauen noch sie on stellen als Yahoo dann endlich mal ging! Ich hoffe es klappt jetzt alles!

Ach und noch was, ich hab im Moment echt wenig Zeit, versuche aber mich zu beeilen mit den nächsten Teilen!

**To late?!**

Dunkel und leise war es im oberen Flur des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4, kein Laut war zu hören, nur das weit entfernte Läuten der Kirchturmglocken unterbrach diese geheimnisvolle Stille.

Langsam öffnete sich die weiße Zimmertür und erhellte den zuvor so düster wirkenden Flur mit dem silbernen Licht des Vollmondes.

Dudley bewegte sich vorsichtig hinaus. Etwas stimmte nicht, die ganze Zeit schon hatte er so ein ungutes Gefühl. So, als würde etwas passieren. Die Luft war aufgeladen und schien zu knistern. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper. Den ganzen Abend lang spürte er schon so ein komisches Gefühl, aber er konnte es nicht einordnen.

Das einzige, was er mit Sicherheit wusste, war, das heute etwas geschehen würde und zwar etwas sehr wichtiges. Nur war ihm nicht ganz klar, warum er, Dudley Dursley, so etwas spürte. Er war weder Zauberer, noch eine dieser anderen seltsamen Kreaturen dieser Welt. Und soviel er wusste, hatten sie, außer der Schwester seiner Mutter, keinerlei magisches Potenzial in ihrer Familie. Dudley konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Und trotzdem oder gerade deswegen war er nun auf den Weg nach unten. Irgendetwas oder jemand schien ihn dazu zu zwingen, dort hinunter zu gehen und tief in ihm drinnen wusste er genau, wer das war. Soviel Auswahl gab es ja nun auch nicht in diesem Haus.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten bewegte sich der 16 jährige den Flur entlang. Konzentriert lauschte er in die nächtliche Stille, doch alles was er hörte, war das leise Klingen der Kirchenglocken und sein eigenes hektisches Atmen.

Er machte sich Sorgen und, ja er hatte sogar Angst. Dies hier machte ihm Angst, die Gefühle, die ihn überkamen und diese Energie, die in der Luft vorhanden war und die er spüren konnte.

Sie durchdrang ihn und verhinderte, das er etwas anderes denken oder fühlen konnte.

Nur langsam schlich Dudley die Treppe hinunter und versuchte dabei sein schneller schlagendes Herz zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Doch dies wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er vor der Tür zur Küche verharrte. Er hatte riesige Angst, egal, was ihm hinter dieser Türe erwarten würde, es würde sein Leben für immer verändern. Dudley holte noch ein letztes Mal tief Luft und versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass dies das richtige war.

Dann streckte er seine bebende Hand in Richtung Türe aus, sehr langsam drückte er die Türe nach innen und was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Vor ihm am Boden, in der mit Blutspuren bedeckten Küche, lag er, Harry Potter!

Doch diese Tatsache wäre alleine noch nichts so erschreckend gewesen, würde sich dieser besagte Junge nicht gerade dazu bereitmachen, zu sterben.

Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein erlösendes und glückliches Lächeln. Dudley überraschte dies keineswegs, es war wohl das erste Mal, dass der Junge vor ihm wirklich glücklich war. Er spürte es, dies war es, was sich Harry immer gewünscht hatte. Frieden und Ruhe! Aber war es der richtige Weg? Konnte Dudley es verantworten, ihm nicht zu helfen? Oder sollte er ihm seinen Frieden wieder nehmen und Harry weiterhin zu einem Leben in ständiger Qual verdammen?

Dudley sah wie Harrys Arm anfing zu zittern, die Kraft verließ ihn und er musste sich entscheiden. Langsam, um Harry nicht zu erschrecken, ging er auf ihn zu, er sah schrecklich aus und Dudley wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sein Vater alles mit ihm angestellt hatte. Es überraschte ihn wirklich, das Harry überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage gewesen war den Weg hier her in die Küche zu überstehen. Dieser Junge dort vor ihn musste weit aus stärker und mutiger sein, als alles was er sich jemals gedacht hatte. Nun war es nicht mehr weit und Dudley würde ihn erreichen.

Geschmeidig ging der 16 jährige neben Harry in die Knie und streckte eine, immer noch zitternde, Hand in Richtung von Harrys Schulter aus, doch noch bevor Dudleys Hand ihr Ziel erreichte, brach Harry in sich zusammen und durch stieß sein Herz mit dem neuen Küchenmesser!

(vor dem Haus)

Der Tränkemeister achtete nicht weiter auf seinen Meister, der immer noch an der selben Stelle stand und ihm nachdenklich hinterher sah.

Severus konnte seine Blicke genau spüren, Tom schien sich noch nicht wirklich sicher zu sein, was genau er von der ganzen Sache halten soll.

Doch Severus Snape beeilte sich, er spürte, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Geschmeidig knackte er das Schloss der Eingangstüre auf Muggelart.

Denn, jedes bisschen Magie würde der Schutzbann, den Dumbledore über dieses Grundstück gesprochen hatte, erkennen und seinem Erschaffer mitteilen und das konnten sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Severus hatte sowieso die Befürchtung, dass sie sehr bald genau diesem Zauberer hier antreffen würden und eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, bis dahin wieder verschwunden zu sein.

Leise und überaus vorsichtig betrat Snape das Haus. Angestrengt lauschte er und vernahm leise Geräusche aus der Küche. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung wandte er sich der Tür zur Küche zu. Noch bevor er diese berühren konnte, spürte er einen heftigen Stich. Er schien sich genau durch sein Herz zu ziehen und sich in seinem gesamten Körper auszubreiten.

Unter einem erstickten Stöhnen krümmte er sich schmerzerfüllt zusammen.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand Tom neben ihm und betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll.

Doch im Moment war dem Tränkemeister die Anwesenheit seines Meisters egal.

Er roch es, und Severus wusste genau, dass Tom es ebenso roch. Das Blut, das sich im ganzen Haus in der Luft ausbreitete.

Sie waren zu spät!

Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Bitte,...das darf einfach nicht wahr sein! Sie durften einfach nicht zu spät sein! Das war einfach nicht akzeptabel! 

Severus konnte es nicht glauben, das ginge einfach nicht. Mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck drückte er die Türe auf und betrat die Küche.

Ein ungeheuer starker Geruch von Blut stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ ihn unwillkürlich laut aufknurren.

Das Bild, das sich dem Zaubertranklehrer zeigte, brachte ihn beinahe zum Zusammenbruch. Überall stank es nach dem Blut seines Sohnes und genau dieser lag in sich zusammen gesungen im hinteren Teil der Küche auf dem Boden. Neben ihn saß ein ihm unbekannter Junge, der wie erstarrt, seine erhobene Hand betrachtete und nicht zu begreifen schien, was hier vor sich ging.

Den Meister der Zaubertränke überkam eine unglaubliche Wut, wie konnte es passieren, das er gestorben war.

Wer ist dieser Junge? Was macht er bei meinem Kind? Niemand darf mein Kind anfassen, er war vor uns hier, vielleicht hat er ihn umgebracht?! Ja, er war es, nur er ist Schuld. Das wird er büßen, wie kann er es wagen und sich an ihm vergreifen! 

Severus schien wie von Sinnen, seine Aura verfärbte sich komplett schwarz und waberte bedrohlich um ihn herum. Die Augen nahmen ein bedrohliches Glitzern an und seine, sonst nicht zu sehenden, Reißzähne schienen ohne sein zutun zu wachsen.

Geschockt starrte Tom seinen Freund an. So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, das sein langjähriger Untergebener mächtiger war, als er es immer zugeben wollte und eindeutig stärker, als der dunkle Lord das je gedacht hätte.

Severus sah aus wie ein Raubtier in Angriffsstellung, wüsste Voldemort es nicht besser, würde er denken, dass der Mann dort vor ihm ein Vampir wäre und kein Dunkelelb. Nun ja, genau genommen war Severus das ja auch nicht!

Mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit bewegte sich jetzt genau dieser auf den Jungen zu, der neben Potter saß.

Snape schnappte sich den Jungen und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächstliegende Wand, an der dieser abprallte und bewusstlos am Boden liegen blieb.

Unter ständigen Knurren bewegte sich Severus nun Harry entgegen.

Tom konnte das ganze nicht verstehen. Warum reagierte der Schwarzäugige so stark auf den, für ihn ganz offensichtlichen, Selbstmord von Potter.

Wenn sie hier wieder raus waren, schuldete Severus ihm eine ganze Menge Antworten.

Noch etwas verwirrte Tom Riddle im Augenblick wirklich. Von dem Leichnam Potters gingen kontinuierliche Energiestöße aus. Sie schienen etwas oder jemanden zu suchen, schienen es aber bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden zu haben.

Doch was könnten sie suchen, und warum gingen sie von einem toten Körper aus?

Severus wusste genau was er tat, doch konnte er irgendwie nicht wirklich die Kontrolle übernehmen. Und eigentlich wollte er das auch nicht. Tief in sich drin wusste er, das es richtig war, was er tat.

Es war wie Moony es sagte, sein Instinkt wusste, was zu tun war und sein Kopf müsste ihn nur gewähren lassen, damit es sich zum Guten wenden kann.

Und genau das würde er jetzt tun, er konnte nicht verleugnen, was er war und wie er war. Ein reinrassiger Blutelb, eine der einzigartigsten Abarten der Dunkelelben. Seine Instinkte waren wesentlich ausgeprägter, als er es sich selbst immer eingestehen wollte und genau diese würden ihm jetzt helfen, seinen einzigen Sohn davor zu bewahren, schon jetzt wieder zu verschwinden, wo Severus ihn doch erst vor kurzem gefunden hatte.

Langsam und auf äußerste angespannt ließ sich Hogwarts Zaubertranklehrer neben dem Körper am Boden nieder. Er roch das Blut und es brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Vorsichtig berührte Severus seinen Sohn an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um. Was er nun sah, ließ ihn nur noch tiefer und durchdringender Knurren. Nicht nur, das der Blutgeruch mittlerweile seine gesamten Sinne ausfüllte, nein, auf dem Gesicht seines Kindes war ein befreiendes und zutiefst glückliches Lächeln.

Jetzt gab es keine Ausflüchte mehr! Egal, wie sehr Severus sich einreden wollte, das dieser fremde Junge schuld am Tod von Harry war, nun hatte er den stichhaltigen Beweis, den selbst er nicht ignorieren konnte.

Sein einziger Sohn hatte sich umgebracht.

Gespannt beobachtete Voldemort seinen Untergebenen. Er verstand das ganze nicht, doch konnte er deutlich spüren, das die Energiestöße immer stärker wurden und anscheinen nur auf den Auslöser warteten, um ihre volle Stärke frei zu lassen. Tom wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn sich diese Energie hier in diesem Haus entladen würde.

Plötzlich vernahm er Geräusche! Leise Schritte näherten sich dem Haus. Tom konzentrierte sich, es waren mindestens zwei Personen, die aus der selben Richtung wie sie kamen.

Ärgerlich blitzten seine roten Augen in der Dunkelheit auf. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, welche zwei Personen da kamen. Es waren keine anderen als Dumbledore und dieser komische Weißangezogenen Kerl.

Noch einen letzten Blick richtete er auf seinen langjährigen Freund und den Potterjungen.

Mittlerweile schien es so, als würde sich die gesamte Energie um diese zwei versammeln. Er konnte bereits erkennen, das die Energie eine schützende Kuppel um beide wob, in die wohl keiner so leicht eindringen konnte. Severus hatte Harry auf seinen Schoss gelegt und beobachtete gespannt und mit leicht gierigem Blick das Gesicht und die immer noch blutende Wunde. Der Blutdurst schien ihm sehr zuzusetzen, es war fast ein Wunder, das Snape sich noch zurückhalten konnte. Selbst Tom hatte einige Probleme nicht gleich auf ihn loszustürmen und er war wesentlich weiter von dem Blut entfernt als Severus.

Dann drehte der dunkle Lord sich um und schneller als das menschliche Auge sehen konnte war er verschwunden.

(vor dem Haus)

Aitea konnte es nicht fassen, dank diesem stümperhaften Abklatsch eines Zauberers waren sie zu spät.

Und zu allem Überfluss konnte er spüren, das bereits jemand im Haus war. Nicht nur das, diese Energiewellen waren selbst hier draußen zu spüren gewesen, aber jetzt schienen sie sich zurückzuziehen.

Was war hier nur los? So sollte das ganze nicht ablaufen. Aitea konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen, was sollte diese Energie? Es war ihm bewusst, das heute der 31.7. war, der Geburtstag dieses Bastarts, und somit der Tag, an dem die Umwandlung begann. Aber keine Umwandlung, von der er je gehört hatte, war mit solch starken Energiewellen von statten gegangen.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Und Aitea wusste nur noch nicht, was es war. Aber er würde es schon noch herausfinden, so leicht ließe er sich nicht von seinem Ziel abringen. Diese kleine Missgeburt würde er schon noch bekommen, egal, was er dafür tun musste, der Kleine würde ihm gehören.

Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen schlich sich auf die dünnen Lippen des Chiva. Bevor er mit Dumbledore im Anhang das Haus der Dursleys betrat!


	9. Regained

Hallo alle zusammen, es hat dieses mal recht lange gedauert bis ein neuer Teil gekommen ist und das tut mir leid!

Es gibt einige Probleme die sich nicht so leicht lösen lassen, daher konnte ich mich nicht wirklich hierum kümmern.

Der teil ist wesendlich kürzer als ich wollte und es ist nicht alles passiert was ich wollte. Aber das macht nichts, es wird einfach im nächsten teil auftauchen! 

da meine Probleme, wie gesagt, noch nicht wirklich gelöst sind und ich auch arbeitstechnisch zur zeit echt im streß bin kann's sein das es wieder recht lange dauert bis es weiter geht. Aber es wird weiter gehen das kann ich euch versichern.

Ich habe nämlich viele Ideen die ich noch unbedingt in die Geschichte einbringen will!

Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen und schreibt mir ein paar Kommis wie ihr die Geschichte findet. Ihr dürft auch sagen wenn euch was nicht sonderlich gefällt oder etwas Langweilig ist! Danke!!

**Regained**

Kälte hüllte ihn ein und durchdrang seinen ganzen Körper. Es schien als würde sich sein Blut in Eis verwandeln und die Kristalle würden seine Haut sprengen, um in die Freiheit zu gelangen.

Harry fühlte sich allein, niemand war da. Alle hatte sie ihn im Stich gelassen. Warum, warum müssen alle Menschen die ihm etwas bedeuten gehen. Ist er wirklich so verabscheuungswürdig, das sie es alle nicht bei ihm aushalten konnten?

Dunkelheit umgab die geschundene Seele und Körper des gerade 16 jährigen Jungen, sie versprach ewige Einsamkeit und anhaltende Qualen.. niemand würde kommen so ein jämmerliches Geschöpf wie ihn zu retten, er war wertlos, der letzte Abschaum den es auf diesem Planeten gab!

Wo war der Frieden und die Ruhe?

Er hatte es sich doch so gewünscht!

Niemand war hier, kein Sirius und auch seine Eltern nicht.

War er in der Hölle?

Sah so die Hölle aus?

Ja, das musste es sein, sie haben ihn nicht in den Himmel gelassen.

Wie konnte er auch ernsthaft glauben, dass er jemals in den Himmel kommen würde?

Er war ja so naiv und dumm, nichts konnte er richtig machen! Immer war alles falsch, warum war er überhaupt geboren worden? Ohne ihn wäre die ganze Welt wesentlich besser dran gewesen. So viele Menschen könnten noch leben!

Alles war seine Schuld, seine ganz allein! Ja, er hatte das verdient! Er sollte in der Hölle schmoren für das, was er den anderen angetan hatte!

Immer mehr zog sich die Seele und der Verstand des Jungen der lebte in sich zurück. Sein ganzes Dasein bestand nur aus Schmerzen und Einsamkeit! Alles was Harry je wollte, war nicht alleine sein, jemanden zu haben, der ihn mochte und so nahm wie er war! Aber das konnte Harry nicht verlangen. Niemand konnte ein so abscheuliches Wesen wie ihn gern haben, ganz zu schweigen von verstehen und lieben!

Plötzlich fing der schmächtige, in sich zusammen gerollte, Körper an zu erzittern. Leise unterdrückte Schluchzer hallten durch die Dunkelheit, der ganze Körper strahlte so viel Einsamkeit und Schmerz aus, das es wohl jeden, der dies sah oder hörte bis tief in seine Seele berührte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(in der Küche)

Unruhig waberte die Energie um diese zwei mächtigen Wesen herum.

Ab und zu erhellten Blitze die in Dunkelheit gehüllte Küche, nur um dann in einem der beiden Körper wieder zu verschwinden.

Severus besah sich zum ersten mal in seinem Leben sein einziges Kind. Bei jedem weiteren Blick auf den zerstörten Körper auf seinem Schoß steigerte sich seine Wut ins Unermessliche. Wie konnte einer dieser jämmerlichen Muggel es wagen ein Kind so zu behandeln, und noch dazu sein Kind!

Immer mehr Wut staute sich in ihm auf und verdrängte sogar den immer wieder von neuen ansteigenden Blutdurst.

Sie würden dafür bezahlen. Keiner hatte das Recht seinem Sohn so etwas anzutun!

Mit einer vor unterdrückter Wut zitternden Hand streichelte Snape sanft über die eingefallenen Wangen und die großen Blutergüsse auf Harrys Gesicht. In den zuvor noch Wut erfüllten schwarzen Augen begannen sich Tränen zu bilden. Das dort war sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Seins und Luzifers, warum nur hatte er ihm nichts gesagt? Jahrelang musste Harry leiden und er, Severus, hatte dabei auch noch geholfen. Wie konnte er das bloß je wieder gut machen!

Federleicht legte sich die schmale Hand des Zaubertrankmeisters auf eine der Wangen und verharrte dort!

Seine Haut, sie ist ganz kalt! Wie die einer Leiche!

Irgendetwas in Severus machte bei diesem Gedanken klick denn mit einem Mal konzentrierte sich sein ganzes Blickfeld auf das Messer, das immer noch wie ein Warnsignal aus der Brust Harrys ragte!

Langsam, fast zögernd nahm er seine Hand von dem Gesicht Harrys und führte sie zu dem Messer.

ER wusste nicht warum, doch war er sich sicher das Richtige zu tun.

Tief in sich drin verstand etwas was hier passierte und er reagierte darauf.

Als Severus Finger endlich den Griff des Messers berührten, war er sich vollkommen sicher was nun passieren würde!

Wild entschlossen Harry zu helfen, drückte Severus ihn fest gegen seinen Körper und riss mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Messer aus der Brust!

Das Blut sprudelte ihm entgegen und spritzte ihn sein Gesicht.

Severus Augen blitzten auf und schienen sich noch mehr zu verdunkeln.

Ein fast nicht hörbares Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, als er diesen betörenden Duft des Blutes wahrnahm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schmerzen, sein ganzes Denken war erfüllt von höllischen Schmerzen! Was war geschehen? Warum verdammt noch mal tat ihm alles in seinem Körper so verflucht weh?

Ein leises Stöhnen verließ Dudleys Lippen als er versuchte sich vom Boden zu erheben. Es schien ihm als wären einige seiner Knochen gebrochen oder vielleicht sogar der ganze Körper! Wer konnte das schon so genau wissen.

Ihm tat auf jeden Fall alles weh.

Verwirrt fragte er sich, wie er überhaupt hier auf dem Boden gelandet war, hatte sein Vater etwa wieder einen seiner sehr schlechten Tage? Irgendwie fühlte es sich genau so an.

Warte mal, da war doch noch irgend was! Was hab ich bloß vergessen! Wo bin ich überhaupt, wie der Fußboden in meinem Zimmer fühlt sich das hier nämlich nicht an!

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine noch sehr unfokussierten Augen und im selben Moment als er dies tat, kamen seine Erinnerungen wieder.

Dudley wusste wieder sehr genau, was ihn dazu veranlasste hier in die Küche zu kommen, was er dann dort vorfand und am schmerzhaftesten war ihm das Bild im Gedächtnis geblieben, als sich Harry auf das Messer stürzte, wo er mit seiner rettenden Hand nur Zentimeter entfernt gewesen war.

Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn!

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht ganz, wie kam er den jetzt eigentlich hier auf den Boden? Das letzte, an das sich Dudley noch erinnern konnte, war das er vor Harry saß und wie erstarrt seine Hand betrachtete, die kurz vor Harrys Schulter gewesen war und es doch nicht mehr geschafft hatte.

Nach und nach lichtete sich der Nebel und Dudley erkannte, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Ein ihm unbekannter, aber sehr fürchteinflößender Mann saß neben Harry, ungefähr an der Stelle, wo er selber noch vor kurzem saß.

Folglich musste dies das Wesen gewesen sein, das ihn hier auf den Boden befördert hatte.

Eine sehr seltsame Stimmung herrschte ihn diesem Raum, im Grunde war alles im Dunkeln, nur um Harry und diesen anderen Mann waberte eine Kuppel von Licht und Energie. Immer wieder zuckten Blitze durch die Küche, fast so als suchten sie etwas. Doch dann verschwanden sie einfach wieder in einen der beiden Körper.

Plötzlich geschah etwas, was nicht wirklich zu dieser düsteren Stimmung passte.

Dudley konnte leicht verwirrt beobachten, wie das Gesicht dieses seltsamen Mannes sich von hart und grausam in zutiefst traurig und verletzt änderte.

Mit einem Mal tat Dudley dieser Mann Leid, denn egal wie er aussah und was man von ihm denken mochte, dieser düstere Typ hatte eindeutig ein Herz, das bestimmt schon sehr oft verletzt und gedemütigt worden war.

Dudley war sich selbst nicht wirklich sicher wie er auf diese Gedanken kam, aber etwas sagte ihm, das er mit seiner Vermutung gar nicht so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (im Flur)

Knurrend betrat Aitea das kleine Muggelhaus und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, wie sehr er doch diese Muggel verabscheute. Alles stank nach ihnen, richtig widerlich. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es jemand in so einem Haus ertragen konnte zu leben!

Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck bedachte er den kleinen Flur mit dieser furchtbaren Tapete, ganz zu schweigen von diesen ekelhaften Bilder, die alle eine eindeutig zu übergewichtige Familie zeigten. Aitea überkam ein angeekeltes schütteln, er wollte hier so schnell wie nur möglich wieder verschwinden. Aber bevor er gehen konnte musste er erst dieses Balg finden.

Sich wieder auf das einzig wichtige konzentrierend, wandte sich Aitea einer dieser typischen Muggeltüren zu für die er wieder nur einen seiner angeekelten Blicke übrig hatte.

Mit festen Schritten näherte er sich der Tür und mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand verschwand auch dieses unwürdige Objekt aus seinem Sichtfeld.


End file.
